The Alternate Battle Against Wicked King Piccolo
by Golden Dragon
Summary: A new version of the famous DB battle


The Battle Against Wicked King Piccolo:

The Alternate Universe

Wicked King Piccolo laughed at the two boys who had challenged him to a battle determining the Earth's future. One was a 12-year old boy named Vegeta, who had incredible power, while the other was Vegeta's five-year old little brother and only living relative, Goku. Goku wasn't as strong as Vegeta, but he was still able fight better than most warriors. "You killed our master, you killed our friend, and now you will pay!" yelled Vegeta before he flew up, being one of the very few who had the gift of flight, and took on Piccolo. Goku watched the fight, while he remembered how the wicked king killed Master Roshi and Krillen. Vegeta was strong and managed to score some good hits on Wicked King Piccolo, but the evil being was STRONGER! Piccolo slammed Vegeta to the ground with a hammer swing, and threw a barrage of blasts, while Goku could only watch his big brother get blasted to dust. When the lights cleared, there was no sign of Vegeta.

"You killed nearly everyone I cared about! KAMAAHMAAAHAAA!" yelled Goku as he fired a beam from his hands, but unfortunately, Piccolo just blocked it and got the young fighter good in the gut.

"Vegeta…" whimpered Bulma when she saw the young man who saved her many times was gone. She realized now it wasn't Yamcha she had loving feelings for; it was the skilled Vegeta who captured her heart. She remembered she met Vegeta and his kid brother, Goku when she accidentally bumped her car into the passing grandsons of the martial arts master, Gohan. Puar and Yamcha remembered how easy it was to beat Goku and Vegeta with the Wolf Fang fist, but the second fight Yamcha took him in, the two boys had turned the tables on him and beaten him to a pulp. Oolong remembered how the two were always got along, even when the worst happened. 

Piccolo laughed until he heard a familiar voice behind him yell, "KAMAAHMAHAAA!" and a strong beam completely covered Piccolo in energy. 

"Vegeta!" cheered the good guys as Vegeta looked over what was left of the wicked Piccolo; his headless torso and left arm remained. Suddenly, everyone was shocked when they saw the torso get up and regenerate its missing body parts, leaving Vegeta facing a smirking Piccolo. 

"You actually thought you beat me?" laughed Wicked King Piccolo as he formed a Ki blast and shot it at Vegeta. It would killed him if Goku hadn't used his special staff to shoot himself knock his brother away, taking the blast through his heart, leaving the young boy on the ground next to Bulma and the others. 

"NOOO! You took the lives of innocent people and those I cared about! YOU WILL PAY!!!!" yelled Vegeta before the most unbelievable thing happen. Vegeta's power skyrocketed (though it was only felt by Piccolo) as his hair turned gold and his black eyes turned blue. Vegeta's friends were paralyzed with fear as they got an eyeful of this new Vegeta, and even the powerful evil Piccolo was speechless. No one saw what happened next, except for Piccolo and Vegeta, because the transformed boy punched Piccolo being in the gut so hard, the strange being was beginning to leave his mortal coil. Before he died, Piccolo shot a strange object from his mouth, which headed for the mountains. The next thing Bulma and her friends could see was Vegeta back to normal, lying exhausted on the ground. 

"Vegeta! You defeated the evil king! What was that form you were in?" asked Bulma as she helped Vegeta up. 

The twelve-year old shook the dizziness out of his head and answered, "I don't know, I just felt great anger and I just changed. I'm not sure if I can ever do it again, but what does it matter? Goku is gone…"

Yamcha came up, carrying Goku, and said, "Actually, he's still alive, Vegeta. Goku is just knocked out; he was severely hurt until I gave him a sensu bean." He handed Goku's little sleeping body to Vegeta, and the powerful preteen held him close to his chest. 

"That's my baby bro! Able to survive the toughest of attacks! FLYING NIMBUS!" called out Vegeta before a flying cloud came to him, which he jumped on and flew off, hoping to take Goku home. While Bulma and the others were all getting ready to go home, something was going on with the object that Piccolo shot from his mouth. It was cracked and beginning to move; followed by a little being coming out, plotting its revenge…

The End


End file.
